Are You Afraid Of Me?
by MysterySC
Summary: Sephiroth has a new pet, and he doesn't intend to ever let her go. OC Anku It's under the pretenses of 'Sephiroth won, he's God.' The poor girl is under his control and is going to be tortured and 'God' only knows what. Rated M for the rape in chapter 2.
1. The beginning

No one belongs to me besides Anku. (I use that name a lot. It comes from the word Ankoku, which meaning darkness in Japanese.)

--

**Two people exist in a single room. They are both so close that the smaller one cannot move. The male looks down at the females' shaking body, though the room is not cold. The man sports black pants and black boots and is so close to her that she can clearly see his chest expand and contract as he breathes.**

"It's cute, the way you shake and tremble."

**He says, running his hand down her cheek. The feelings being expressed through her shuddering body are completely captured by his eyes. She is crying and sweating, her breath is heavy and labored. At his touch, she jerks from both the fear and his hand.**

"Are you afraid of me?"

**Mocking… Always mocking…**

**She tries to speak but no words come so she bows her head.**

**He laughs. She cries.**

"Was it really so hard? If you had just done what he told you to…"

**He pauses, violently lifting her chin. Her eyes meet his for a second and drop abruptly to the bed. The black and red silken sheets dance upon the mattress, the top baring its sheets as they clump under her. The pillows acted as a complement to the colors of the bed, merely beautiful decorations, but they now lay on the floor and in bunches on its other side. **_**'But who needs the pillows' **_**he had whispered eerily. That was of course, before this naïve girl had any clue of what he really meant. The two colors swirl in unison, decorating his walls and bed.**

**Of course it should be mentioned that black is not a color.**

**Was it not said that your bedroom reflects your soul?**

"H-How c-can y-you expect me to d-do s-something like that? S-She's my b-best friend…"

**The trembling of her body intensifies as she speaks and tries to inch away from him.**

"She's your _only _friend."

**He pauses, watching her futile efforts.**

"Do you not realize that the only thing behind you is the wall?"

**She tenses her body and draws her hands to fists but never raises them. Seeing this causes him to smirk.**

"_Poor_ _Anku, _you're always the last one to get picked, the one with no real friends or life. I gave your life meaning, and this is how you repay me?"

**He runs his hand down her neck and onto her shoulder.**

"An ending as such as this is only fitting for a _ragdoll_ like you."

**He spat the last part as Lucifer spits the name of God.**

"Don't act as if I never told you… I told you… that you'd be mine… That your trembling figure would be underneath mine in my home, in my bed! I told you… I told you that you would be my slave… My pretty little doll. I told you that I'd make you apologize… and you will."

**Grabbing her right arm he returns his attention to her clothing.**

**She notices the blood. He notices the damned shirt.**

'_**There used to be a sleeve there'**_** she recalls, feeling his hand directly on her arm. **_**'Such a grotesque little **_**thing**_** to dress yourself in' **_**he thinks**_**, **_**remembering that he had taken off his gloves. His hand is much warmer than her arm is, but they both know why that is.**

--

**The scene shifts, and the play takes an older form.**

--

'_**Torture you, dolly. Torture is the punishment for disobeying me.' **_**was his response to '**_**What are you going to do to me?' **_** Normally, she would not have asked him that, but the smirk on his face as he walked in caused her to wonder. She knew that he would not smile for reasons other than his so-called 'divine punishment'. After all, was it not it he who had said **_**'The Gods don't smile at humans''**_**? She was curious about how he was always so interested in everything that was happening to her. The fact that he had the perfect opportunity to 'test his theories' now scared her. Sephiroth must be happy, but what of Hojo?**

**He strode into her room, grabbed her right arm in his left hand and promptly began to drag her out.**

**She knew where he was taking her, for everyone knew where his room was. Of course, no one was ever invited to his room.**

"I heard you didn't take her to him, is that correct?"

**He had asked her as they were walking down the white hallway.**

"But S-"

"Answer the damned question, girl."

**He moved his hand down to her wrist, tightening his grip.**

"I didn't."

**She looked directly at the floor then as a sign of respect to the self-proclaimed God. The gesture was typical coming from her, but in this situation she realized respect was vital. She has been shy ever since Hojo's experiments. He stepped in her direction knowing the fear his existence impresses upon humans.**

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Torture you, dolly. Torture is the punishment for disobeying me."

"But I never disobeyed _you_. I disobeyed _him_. Come on, nobody likes Hojo."

**She pleaded. He stepped up again, pinning her to the wall. His hand, which had been pushing hers to the wall, dwarfed hers with the same effectiveness of a human to an ant.**

"Why do _you_ care about Hojo?"

**That was when she noticed her arm. Her wrist had started to hurt from the inside. **_**'But that's not possible'**_** she thought as she looked to him. He smirked as the pain moved from her hand to her chest and restricted her breathing. Her lungs felt as though they were on fire, or perhaps they were simply caving in.**

"How… are you… doing this?"

"I'm Sephiroth."

**She fell to her knees and clutched her chest with her left hand while she gasped for breath. She had not noticed until then that he had to step back to let her fall. He usually does not let people near him. She had not realized the importance of such a mundane gesture because she was more interested with the pain in her chest and the fact that she was not able to breathe**_**. **_**She looked at him and saw that his smirk was wider. That is when she realized that he was a sadist.**

"I'll let you breathe only if you come to my room without a fight. I would hate to make a _big_ _scene_ because of such a _small_ _girl_."

**She managed to nod despite the pain, and that is how she ended up, well, here. After all, who would not want to be in a God's room? Who would not want to rest in the quarters of the most powerful being in existence?**

**Later-**

**She could not recall anything that had happened between then and when she could finally breathe. That was when she first noticed that she was in his room. **_**'This has to be the most beautiful cage I have ever seen.'**_** Decorated in whites and blacks, tapestry hanging from the walls and a flowery chandelier in the middle of the room shows a taste for the classics. The only thing missing is a woman in the white gown draped on the couch but not for long. Surely, he will have his Daisy.**

"Now, dolly- it's 5:00 in the morning, so take your shower and eat breakfast."

"W-Where is the b-bathroom?"

"The room that you will be taking a bath in is _there_."

**He pointed to a large door. The door is not quite black, more a dark red, it sports a rose shaped doorknob, and roses around its arch. She opened the door and walked into the room, which has a tub the size of a swimming pool and steaming hot jets that lightly pumped water into the tub. The tub is decorated with roses around its edge. The bathroom itself was black, but the surfaces shine as bright as any white or silver does. The room has various pictures, salts, candles, and other extraneous items.**

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING THAT YOU DON'T NEED!"

**He shouted from another room. She removed her clothing and stepped into the bath.**

--

**Later**

--

_Damned girl, why does he expect _me _to punish her?_

**He walked over to the sink to wash his hands**_**.**_

_I almost feel for her; Hojo asking me to punish her. He's acting as if she's some baby he can just punish. I understand the lack of tolerance for disobedience within this government, especially when the crime is committed against a member of ShinRa Inc. I also understand that Hojo _will_ complain to us about being sent to the hospital but what right does he have? What rights do they have? To demand something like this is almost… sadistic._

**He smirks.**

"Besides, Hojo understands my interest in that girl."

_Did I say that aloud? I am lucky that she is still in that bathroom. She __is_ _cute but Hojo is wrong about __why__. I do not have human emotions. She is… different, something that I find interesting. When I was… fifteen, was it? She bit my hand because I'd touched her face. She was strapped to that… that table. I __am__ glad she wounded Hojo. It's about time he sees the error in making a creature more powerful than him but I… What about me? I think I'll wait. At least until she is strong enough to aid me._

**She snuck out of the bathroom. Sephiroth, walking silently behind her, watched as she tried to walk to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, he said,**

"Cute… and you thought I wouldn't see you?"

"Damn it."

**She says under her breath.**

"Did you think you were leaving without breakfast?"

**Her mood visibly darkened. His demonic laugh echoed.**

"I guess you did, then. Interesting… at any rate, you'll find that that door is locked. There is no key and even if there was, it has no hole."

"How do _you_ leave then?"

"I'm Sephiroth."

**He stated matter-of-factly. She stormed back into her previous room.**

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO HURRY UP IN THERE!"

**The Master shouted and walked to the phone.**

--

**Same time, different place.**

--

_I wonder how I'm supposed to leave. There has to be an exit after all- every entrance is an exit- and other people do have to get in. Sephiroth is a devil though. Maybe there's a special demonic way of leaving. Speaking of devils Hojo should probably be coming soon, to 'check up' on us. That's when I'll leave._

_Devil... and to think most of ShinRa would consider Sephiroth an angel. 'Our savior' many have called him, but all that is a lie. The truth is that Sephiroth murdered the last man fighting for humanity's future. An angel? Hmph, Genesis was an angel. Angeal was an angel._

**Sephiroth… is he an angel or a devil? There are a lot of women who would let him do as he pleases with them; in fact, most of ShinRa is that way. **

**The few that don't like him hang out in the slums of Midgar's 3rd sector.**

_Those parties were always fun… 'Pin the tail on the ass.'_

**She recalled**

_Sephiroth was also known as the One Winged Angel… of course he now prefers the title of God. I wouldn't be surprised if he loved being called Lucifer though._

_In all actuality, Lucifer is a verb. Most think God sent him to hell for the crimes he committed, but it was simply mistranslated. I've never known Sephiroth to be good, regardless of the interpretation. I did know Genesis. Either way, I guess Lucifer __is__ a bad name for him. Hmm, then what is good? Satan and Hades… Hades was just the one in charge of the dammed, so Satan would fit Sephiroth more._

_Then again- the nine Sephiros would have something to say about religion in terms of Sephiroth- even looking past the fact that their names are similar._

_Wasn't Sephiroth's mother named Jenova?_

_Yes… it is Jenova. Jenova is to Jehovah what Sephiroth is to the Sephiros, I presume…_

_The nine Sephiros were supposed to control individual pieces of the world, right? Isn't that what Sephiroth claims to do; control the world? I wonder if his grandparents had this image in their minds when they named his mother._

_Or maybe they were just avid Jehovah's Witnesses._

_Wow, that was an odd train of thought… I need to stop that._

--

**Few minutes later**

--

"Ahh, my darling finally decided to come back out. I was beginning to think you'd drowned yourself in there."

**He mocked as she walked back into his room.**

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

**She turned around to head back to the tub. He walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.**

"Ahh but darling, we have so much to do."

"Or… how about you let me go and I leave ShinRa?"

"You are the one who disobeyed Hojo. You deserve to be tortured. I am only the messenger."

"What if someone wanted you to give your sister or your parent to Hojo?"

"I have no siblings and my mother is dead. My father… well… Hahaha…"

**He chuckled darkly**

"Let's just say that… there are over nine thousand better arguments that you could make."

"Well your parents are the reason you're here. Bastard!"

"Oh no! Are those words supposed to frighten me? Are you going to burn me with them?"

"You're awfully sarcastic. You've always been like that, though, right?"

"Yes."

"But you don't act that way around other people…"

"I don't."

"Why?"

**He paused and there was absolute silence. They stared at each other for a while, until the girl drops her gaze to the floor. The gold was turned into a lesser metal by a knock at the door.**

**Sephiroth grabbed her arm and lead her to the door, opening it simply by turning the knob.**

"How'd you-"

"I'm Sephiroth."

**Hojo walked in as Sephiroth wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her toward him.**

"Close, eh?"

**He said and laughed.**

"We're fine, in case you were wondering."

**Sephiroth said**

"Really, because it doesn't look like she's been punished yet, there are no visible scars, and she has that same dumb look she's had for the past 14 years."

**Sephiroth looked at her then, and said**

"I don't see or recall a 'dumb look' on her face, but fine. Are you leaving?"

"No, and the look I was talking about is that melancholy look on her face."

"Funny… She didn't have that look before you entered the room."

**Sephiroth smirked. The girl was thinking of ways to escape. Hojo was not amused.**

"Maybe that's what you keep seeing, Hojo."

**The girl said**

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you."

**Hojo spat**

"Cool it. Why are you still here?"

**Sephiroth said. Hojo smirked that time.**

"I came to watch."

**The girl jerked her head forward**

"WHAT?!"

**Hojo laughed insanely. His voice echoed throughout the room.**

"No wonder no one likes you with that disgusting laugh of yours, Hojo. What is it that you came to watch?"

"The girl. I want to see how she reacts to being handled by a God. A God of my own blood."

**Hojo grinned. Sephiroth sneered**

"You? I have no relation to you. You just happened to be the father that created the vessel for me."

"I dunno about that."

**The girl started and was about to continue with 'you should love your parents' but was interrupted.**

"Then do not talk about that which you do not know."

**Sephiroth finished.**

"What charming wit you have, Sephiroth.**"**

**Hojo said regarding his obvious play on words**

"You're pretty funny yourself; after all you said you were going to watch something, right? Why don't you do that. There's a TV in the back."

"You know what I was talking about."

"I don't. In case you've forgotten, I asked you."

"You've forgotten, I answered. I said 'the girl'."

"You can watch her at many different times of the week so why bother watching her now?"

"She's weak when compared to a God. I'm a mere … dog, as you would put it."

**Hojo said, once again making the wordplay apparent.**

"If she's weak to a God, in a week she'll still be the same. Furthermore, I wouldn't reverse a word like that, it's simplistic. Leave."

**Sephiroth countered.**

"How should I phrase this so you'll understand? Aha!"

**He exclaimed**

"If she's weak to a God, and will remain so a week, then in a week, she still won't be weak to a dog."

**Hojo said, amazed at his own intelligence.**

"What an idiot."

**Sephiroth said**

" "You're the man in the room. I was just trying to impress you with my wit."

**Hojo retorted, having been obviously insulted.**

"No- you're the man in the room, I am the God."

"That's what I meant. I thought you liked metaphors, similes and wordplay."

**The girl who had been getting aggravated decided to insult Hojo as well.**

"He likes them when they're used correctly."

"Shut up."

**Hojo said, to which Sephiroth replied**

"Leave, Hojo. I am not going to let you see any of the things I do to punish her."

"Well, do you think you could explain any of those things? Provide some hints… maybe… hmmm?"

"I'm going to put her in a freezer, I'm going to rape her, I'm going to lock her up in a cell with no food for 3 days. You have four things, leave."

"That was three."

"Locking her in a cell and depriving her of food are two different things Hojo. Leave."

**Hojo did leave. Sephiroth was about to close the door when the girl decided to bite his hand and escape. She made it to the door but he grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him as he slammed the door shut with his left hand.**

"Don't try that again."

**He whispered in her ear.**

"Damnit."

"It really is cute."

--

So yeah, the rape is going to be in the next chapter. She gets tortured also, but it's just the beginning, I've decided that I'm going to use things that I am actually afraid of because I think it might come out better if I do. The rape scene is labled and the rest of the chapter is that rape, so if you don't want to read it then you can stop there.

Man I can't believe this many people read this, my friends have been bullying so I plan on updating, {I not good at the whole denying people thing} so if you want it faster you CAN bug me, but it might not turn out well and {like this} I might keep rewording everything. I only changed the way I said things in this chapter.


	2. Checkmate

I changed more here, so please re-read it, she doesn't give up as easily, I show you part of her powers and I made Sephiroth even better. {Less immature comments, more joking.}

* * *

**He started dragging her across the room and into a door next to the one that led to the bathroom. They entered a long hallway and he led her through a few doors and in front of one very scary looking door. It was made of steel and had no handle. The door opened and a gust of cold wind blew out and in her face. She turned around as he dropped her arm.**

"WHOA! You're really going to put me in there?"

**He smirked and walked up and pushed her, forcing her small frame backwards and into the room. She tried to fight and push his arms out of the way but he grabbed hers and ripped her sleeve off.**

"No way! Don't!"

**She screamed. He smirked even wider if possible, and pushed her onto her back in the middle of the room. She hit her back and legs hard and winced at the cold more than the pain.**

"So vulnerable, Hahaha."

**He chided. He knelt down and grabbed her left leg and she bit her lip.**

"What a cute doll."

**He squeezed it slightly and she tries not to give him the pleasure of making her scream. He hit her leg and she did. He laughed the loudest she's ever heard him laugh before.**

"You sick-"

**He slapped her**

"You'd better hope I don't rape you right now."

"You're really going to?"

"Oh what, did you think I was joking?"

**He chuckles**

"I-I re-really don't… think that… that's a good… good idea."

**He stood and brushed himself off. He unsheathed his mighty Masamune. The beauty of a sword that was used to strike fear into the hearts of SOLDIER paled in comparison to the God holding it. He pointed the sword at her chest to keep her from trying to stand up.**

"Uhm… you wouldn't really do something like that, would you?"

**He stopped smirking. She tried to look innocent.**

"Weren't you the one who said this sword was because I'm compensating?"

**She bit her lip**

"I w-was j-just kidding… Sephiroth."

**He slapped her with the side of the Masamune.**

"No! Not Sephiroth. Master. Never Sephiroth. You are my slave now."

**She looked disgusted for a moment, but only until he let light catches the Masamune.**

"Damn! Why am I getting punished for the ONE good thing I've done in years? I gave up, I stopped caring… I finally convinced myself to just write everything in that damned journal and the ONE TIME I do something good for someone I get punished."

**Sephiroth chuckled.**

"ShinRa doesn't appreciate 'good and evil' only 'money and wealth'."

"But why would you possibly care about ShinRa?"

**Sephiroth laughed**

"I don't… but you'd make a good pet… and a good doll."

_What? 'A good pet and a good doll'? He's always made fun of the experiments Hojo did on me, but 'doll'? Where did he get 'doll' from?_

**Sephiroth straddled her waist. She looked up at him, wincing from the pain in her legs. He looked up at the ceiling and said**

"This room… tell me… do cats like the cold air?"

**He said**

"No."

"But a bitch might be able to tolerate it, eh?"

**She sighed wondering why he never feels that the animal puns get old.**

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yes."

_You bastard, of course I'm cold!_

"Good, but you could stop it."

**He said, and stood. He walked around the room, a full cube of white and nothingness.**

"Show me the demon in you- come to your Master."

**He held his arms out. She looked at him reluctantly, but she absolutely hated being cold.**

**A gust of wind from nowhere in particular blew on her and she made her decision. **

_No doubt, he did that on purpose, but I don't think I can take much of this…_

**She started towards him, and noticed the look of victory on his face, a look that she despises, so she crawled over to the other side of the room and sat in a corner. He sighed.**

"You think you can take it? I don't. I think you'll give up in just a few days, because we both know you can't take the cold. In fact, I know everything you can't take."

**She looked up at him, shivering. The temperature dropped again. He walked over to her and touched her face; his warm hand almost caused her to moan.**

"Your primary powers…"

**He trailed off, running his hand down to her stomach.**

"You will belong to me, and for your disobedience I'll make you wear a collar."

**She growled at him.**

"Aww, does the kitty finally want to come out and play?"

**She stared at the ceiling.**

"You will be miserable in here. I'm not going to bring you food or water, you won't have anyone to talk to but me. Just surrender."

**She glared at him.**

"And take it? I won't take anything from you, you who have no soul. You claim to be a god for it but you're really a coward. You do not belong here, you should never have been born and thus your existence is begging to be recognized. And by a little girl, no less. You're a weakling yourself, Sephiroth."

**He laughed.**

"You'll take it, dolly. You'll take it all, and when you do I'll make you apologize with that pretty little mouth of yours."

**He left. She finally turned into her demonic form, a Phoenix, but the temperature decreased with the spreading of her wings. She wrapped them around her body and slept.**

*****A Few Weeks Later*****

"Hmph, you've lasted much longer than I thought you would, but considering the temperature now, I don't think you can take any more."

**She shivered uncontrollably; she is so cold that she is forced to remain as a Phoenix even when he is watching. The room is covered in the warmth of ice from when she tried to make an igloo, but that was even in vain.**

"Just give up, dolly."

"Please let me out."

**She managed to speak with much difficulty; the words barely even come out.**

"Give up and I will."

"and then what? You'll rape me?"

"Then you can sleep. I will let you sleep, I promise."

**She walked over to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. She noticed he did not have gloves on.**

"You… are mine. Are you afraid of me?"

"I-I g-guess."

"No. That's a lie. If you were afraid of me you would be in the corner- shivering but safe. You're only afraid of what I'll do to you."

"Can I please get out of this room?"

"Yes, but only if you're coming to my bedroom."

"Why?"

"Well I can't let you have your own room until I'm sure you wont run."

**Sephiroth chuckled and led her back down the hallway and two rooms to the right. She was vacillating over the decisions of running or letting him take her, and if would really rape her or not.**

_Is this entire house black and red?_

**She notices that there was a gigantic black bed with silk sheets and black and red laced pillows on the bed. **

"Nice pillows"

"But who needs the pillows?"

**There were two lamps on either side of the bed, but they were off. There are two doors, one is probably a bathroom.**

**At some point she realized he was leading her to the bed, and tried to walk around to the other side but he held her there. She tried to fight him by pushing against him but he just shoved her onto the bed and unsheathed his Masamune to keep her down as before.**

"Move up."

"No way; you'll rape me."

"I'm going to rape you either way, this will stop you from experiencing any other pain."

**She refused to budge so he climbed on top of her. She moved all the way back into the wall. She tries to avoid his grasp until she is pushed into the wall.**

"Good girl. Check."

**He said.**

"But you sai-"

**Is all she gets out before he silences her with his lips. His lips were much warmer than hers. While he was preoccupying her lips, he straddled her waist and pushed his hand up her shirt. She was lying on the bed on her back, pushed down from above softly. She tried to say 'stop' as his hand touched her bra. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away.**

**He stopped kissing her, pulled his arm out of her shirt and said**

"It's over. Stop fighting."

**Regardless of the cold she started to sweat. He wraps his left hand in her hair and pulls her head down, forcing her eyes to meet his.**

"I used to think you were afraid of being raped. But I learned. You're afraid of having children. It's those experiments, I'm sure. But you don't have to worry, I'm not going to force you to have kids, just to give me your virginity, that's all."

**She tries to punch him, but he pushes her arm down with his right hand, she groans.**

--

**This is where our story began.**

--

**Two people exist in one room. They are both very close. They are so close that the smaller one cannot move. He looks down at her shivering body. The room is not cold. The man is wearing black pants and black boots, she can clearly see his chest expand and contract as he breathes.**

"It's cute; the way you shake and tremble."

**He says, running his hand down her cheek. He is talking about her fear. The feeling is being expressed through her shuddering body. She is crying and sweating, her breath is heavy and labored. At his touch, she jerks from both the fear, and his hand.**

"Are you afraid of me?"

**Mocking… Always mocking her…**

**She tries to speak but no words come, so she nods her head.**

**He laughs. She cries.**

"Was it really so hard? If you had just done what I told you to…"

**He pauses. He violently lifts her chin. Her eyes meet his for a second and drop abruptly to the bed.**

**The one with the black and red silk sheets. The pillows acted as a complement to the colors of the bed. They are merely decorations, but beautiful. **_**'But who needs the pillows' **_**he had said. That was, of course, before this naïve girl had any clue of what he really meant. She had noticed that his whole room was made of those two colors.**

**Of course it should be mentioned once again that black is not a color.**

**What soul?**

"H-How c-can y-you expect me to d-do something like that? S-She's my b-best friend…"

**She says, as she tries to inch away from him.**

"She's your _only _friend."

**He pauses, watching her futile efforts.**

"Do you realize that the only thing behind you is the wall?"

**She tenses her body and draws her hands to fists but never raises them. Seeing this causes him to smirk.**

"_Poor_ _Anku, _you're always the _last_ one to get picked, always the one with no _real_ friends or life. I gave your life meaning, and this is how you repay me? An ending as such as this is only fitting for a piece of _crap_ like you."

**He spat the last part as Lucifer spits the name of God.**

"Don't act as if I never told you… I told you… that you'd be mine… That your trembling figure would be underneath mine in my home, in my bed! I told you… I told you that you would be my slave… My pretty little doll. I told you that I'd make you apologize… and you will."

**Grabbing her right arm he returns his attention to her shirt.**

**She notices the blood. He notices the '**_**damned shirt'**_**.**

'_**There used to be a sleeve there'**_** she recalls, feeling his hand directly on her arm. **_**'Such a horrible little **_**thing**_** to dress yourself in' **_**he thinks**_**, **_**remembering that he had taken off his gloves. His hand is much warmer than her arm is, though… but we all know why that is.**

"Please, don't do this…"

"Shh."

**He whispers and stands on the bed.**

"Hahaha. Finally!"

**He says with a voice cruel enough to scare Dante. She ducks under his legs and tries to run off but he grabs her, slams her down and straddles her waist. He rips off her clothes and throws them to the other side of the room.**

--

**Rape scene, you've been warned.**

--

**He pulls down his pants and underwear and shows her his fully erect cock.**

"Still compensating, darling?"

**She closes her eyes tightly, and turns her head.**

"What a childish thing to do."

**He holds her down with his right hand as he enters her, taking pleasure in the loudest scream he's ever heard from her.**

**He licks his lips. She bites hers.**

**He starts off slow, taunting her. She pushes up on his arms trying to force him off of her.**

**He increases his speed. If he lived in an apartment there would already be police sirens roaring outside the windows. Unfortunately there aren't even any windows.**

"Oh my God!"

**She can't shout because she's out of breath. Her body is racked with pain but she knows he won't stop because of that. She tries to kick him which is rendered impossible by his position.**

"God huh?"

**He growls**

"I knew Phoenixes had beautiful voices."

**He says, pounding into her. She tries to move but she has nowhere to go. She cries.**

"What beautiful music. You've no idea how long I've desired to provoke that scream from you."

**He says**

"Look at me."

"How could I possibly do that?"

**She says, rather painfully.**

"Please stop."

**She says, barely above a whisper. This just causes him to go faster and harder, until she can't inhale anymore. With her eyes still closed she feels his warm hand on her chest, teasing her nipples.**

"Apologize, Anku."

"No!"

**He starts raping her even more forcefully now. Her legs and her thighs ache from their beating. Her arms have started to burn. Her back and head are banging against parts of the wall and bed.**

"Come on, beg."

**Sephiroth says, cruelly watching with interest as her head bangs repeatedly against the wall. He smiles at the sweat covering her body and her tensed muscles, her ribs, the tears flowing from her face, the screams his raw power force from her lips. He pulls her closer and forces her to breathe.**

"You're not going to faint, I want you to be wide awake, dolly."

"Please… Sephiroth."

"My name's not Sephiroth."

**He says as he increases speed once again.**

"Just give up."

**She allows the tiger inside her to fill her arms, and breaks free from his grasp, pushing against him. Her head starts to ache, though, so much so that she cannot hold onto the tiger's image and it fades.**

"So weak. Your mind, it's just so defenseless. From such a smart little girl I'd assume you'd know how to defend yourself, dolly."

**This is when she learns what he meant by doll. It is exactly what she is to him, a plaything. **

"I'm not…"

**She catches herself**

"Please… don't call… me… that."

**He smirks at her obvious realization.**

"Please… This…. This isn't… fair."

"Check. You should be happy to be the Lord's doll. After all; the rest of those ShinRa girls would give anything to be in this position, or any other position with me for that matter. And this relationship is never going to be fair. Do you do what your toys tell you to do?"

**He says and punches her in the stomach. **

**She screams. He laughs.**

"Such a pretty doll."

"I don't… because… they can't… talk. I wouldn't… do something… like… this."

**He begins to run his hand down her cheek again. This time he lets his hand fall to her chest and she squirms. He kisses her again.**

"Hah! I'm raping you and you're concerned about your breasts? That's hilarious."

**He chuckles. Tears run down her cheeks.**

"I… can't… take… this, seriously… please… stop."

**He laughs**

"Please! I'm serious! I'm going to-"

"The only thing you're going to do is…"

**He pauses.**

"What was I saying? Oh yes, the only thing you're going to do is come to this building with that friend of yours, right?"

**She doesn't respond, she stares at what could be the ceiling. He laughs and says**

"You're going to accept it, then?"

**He laughs again**

"You're going to accept my dick inside you? You're going to give up and stare at the ceiling?"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WIMP! YOU'RE JUST AN OLD MAN TRYING TO FIND SOME WAY TO GET LAID! YOU-

AHHH! Damn it!"

**She was interrupted by Sephiroth grabbing her legs and slamming down inside her with the force only a God like him can manage.**

"And I'll do it again if you don't shut your mouth. You'll take whatever I give you, got it? I don't want to hear any back talk from a weak little doll like you."

**At that moment, she realizes that he was right. She tells him.**

"I g-… I get… it… now."

"What?"

"Now… I am… more… afr-… afraid of you… than… anyth-… anthing else."

**She bites her lip, again, and stares at the ceiling again. This time he says only one word, then smiles a great smile, happy smile, a victory smile. He continues to increase his rate until she can't take it anymore and she screams every time he slams into her.**

"Darling tell me, how does it feel to have your virginity taken by a God?"

"L-like………hell. AHH!"

**She manages.**

"You hate it?"

"…yes…"

**He leans down onto her- so close he is actually pushing against her in both directions- and whispers in her ear.**

"I don't believe you, you see. I can't help but think you're enjoying this."

"……N-no."

"Liar… You want more."

**Her gaze stays trained on the ceiling, she cries even harder.**

"You're… never gonna stop… are you?"

**He growls.**

"Not until I think you've given up."

**She returns to staring at the ceiling.**

"Fuck."

**She says under her breath.**

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"You really want me to stop?"

"Yes."

**He slows his pace.**

"Say my name."

**He whispers into her ear**

"Sephi-."

**He thrusts into her with that same force as before, interrupting her speech.**

"No."

**She blinks.**

"Master."

**She whispers**

"Louder."

"Master!"

"SCREAM IT!"

"MASTER!"

"Good. Check."

**After all that screaming he speeds up again.**

"You said… you said you would stop."

**She says desperately.**

"I decided I liked your pleading voice. Too bad."

"Ple-… Fine, I just won't… say… anything."

"Try to resist and I'll never stop."

**He returns to the peak he was at earlier, with her screaming every time he pushed into her body.**

"Those screams are so nice."

"Isn't there…… anything….. I can….. do to make…… you…. stop?"

"No, Nothing at all. Keep begging anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

**More tears run down her cheek, and he kisses her as she reopens her mouth to speak. He lowers his whole body directly on top of her, creating even more friction and pressure than was there a minute ago.**

"PLEASE STOP!"

**After a few more minutes of begging her body finally gives up. She faints.**

**He looks down at her still shaking body, smirks and says**

"I win, Anku. I always win. Checkmate."

--

Was it horrible? I care more about 'horrible' in terms of wording, not so much in terms of sadism. It's rape, it's supposed to be harsh. You can always give suggestions, though. I don't think it was descriptive enough in terms of the actual rape, but I'm not good at that, besides rape isn't about sex, it's about power, so I think I maybe did a better job in that department.

**Ugh, I just had a meeting with some of the staff at my school and they say I have to do more homework or else I'm not going to pass. So I'm going to try to focus on that and maybe write more of my story during classes. ;P**


End file.
